


When Loved Ones Are Near

by Sandnose



Series: Jayroy Holiday Song Fics [2]
Category: DCU (Comics), Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics), Red Hood/Arsenal (Comics)
Genre: Christmas Shopping, Family, Holiday Songs, Holiday time, Holidays, It's Jason what do you expect, M/M, Songfic, a light sprinkle of Angst, gift shopping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:41:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28322541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sandnose/pseuds/Sandnose
Summary: The duo had been wandering around Gotham for hours now, doing the very holiday activity that Jason dreaded: Gift Shopping.//Tag along with Jason and Roy as they try to take on the holidays, one bat-sibling gift at a time...//
Relationships: Roy Harper/Jason Todd
Series: Jayroy Holiday Song Fics [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2070051
Kudos: 31





	When Loved Ones Are Near

**Author's Note:**

> _Here is my Christmas Gift to the fandom! Happy Holidays to everybody!_
> 
> This fic was inspired by [_It's the Most Wonderful Time of the Year_](https://youtu.be/AN_R4pR1hck) by Andy Williams (this song always makes me think of going around a Mall or something, gift shopping). 
> 
> I do not have any ties to the DCU or Andy Williams, and am making this as a pleasure project. Credit is due to the original creators for their work that has inspired me.

“Don’t know if I’ve ever said this before, but _god_ am I glad I’m an only child.”

“You say that literally every time we do something even remotely involving my family, Roy.” Jason replied with a pointed glare, but it lacked any real threat because Jason could not help but wish he were an only child right now.

The duo had been wandering around Gotham for hours now, doing the very holiday activity that Jason dreaded: Gift Shopping. Sure, the family gathering itself could be a painful experience, but nothing could truly compare to the prolonged stress of trying to accommodate for all of his family members’ wants regarding presents.

“Alright. How about we run down the list again, just check on if we’ve hit all the marks yet.” Roy suggested in a vain attempt to get Jason to lose some of the tension he was holding in his shoulders.

Blowing out a huff of breath, Jason stopped tearing down the sidewalk to pull a crumpled piece of paper from the pocket of his leather jacket; he always did gift lists the old fashion way because _some people_ liked to snoop if he worked off of his phone. Roy came a little closer behind him to peer over his shoulder at the list.

“Okay, so that ‘Death Wish’ coffee I ordered Tim came a while back, so did those international snack boxes for Duke, Cass, and Steph. We went by the book store earlier to pick up a new logic puzzle set for Babs.” Jason ran a finger down each line as he read off their names.

“And we got the pet store gift card for Demon Boy, don’t forget that.” Roy added and Jason nodded along. 

“I’m going to bake Alfred’s gifts later tonight.” Jason said with a soft, fond smile as he looked at the name. “Dick is so hard to buy for, damn boy wonder.”

“Why not get him something brother-like, like a gag gift? Keep things fun!” Roy offered.

“Sure, we could probably swing by the sex shop on the way home later.” Jason laughed as Roy’s elbow connected with his flank.

“Jay! Not _that_ kind of gag gift. Bruce would hate to see that being opened under his roof.”

That made Jason’s laughter die. 

Bruce’s name was at the bottom of the list and not even a single note was beside it. Jason always had trouble trying to think of something to get his adopted father— sometimes he even struggled with the idea of getting him anything.

Roy’s hand came up to gently engulf his partner’s, lowering the list from his view.

“Babe, don’t worry, we can figure out something to do for Bruce later. Don’t stress yourself about that right now.” He said levelly, eyes conveying understanding as Jason turned his head to look at him. 

Roy knew that struggle after all, but his solution was just to send Oliver some cheap whiskey and a cheeky note on a trick arrow. He had not even been in Star City for the holidays since he was a young teen. Though Jason could not say he blamed him, it still hurt some to see that Roy obviously wanted that ‘family’ aspect to the holidays that the Wayne’s had. But Bruce was more than happy to host Roy along with everyone else.

Even though it had taken Jason almost five years to muster up the nerve to come home for the holidays, he was welcomed back with open arms and not too many uncomfortable questions. Jason was honestly grateful that there was an unspoken distance given to him by his siblings, and that Roy had absolutely no problem with taking the spotlight away from him when needed.

But he could never manage to shake Bruce’s attention. What was worse: he did not know if that was really what he wanted. Deep down, he still wanted a father, but the lack of trust, the bitter memories, the fear of rejection— it all just left him frozen in his tracks.

Jason felt the present time come back into focus as warm arms wound their way under his jacket and around his waist, giving a light squeeze. Soft auburn hair tickled his chilled ear as his partner nuzzled his neck gently. 

“You started getting that Thousand-Yard Stare, honey.” He supplied, but his tone was fond.

Jason’s mouth quirked up in a smirk before he twisted his head to place a peck on Roy’s festive red hat. “So, how about some parkour shit for Dick then? Unless you don’t think he’d—” 

“He’ll love it, Jay.” The other chuckled, pulling away and leaving Jason to shiver at the newfound cold. “It’s the thought that counts, really. And you still have plenty of time to figure out something for Bruce.”

Jason felt at ease enough to not let the name phase him, and he even had a comeback ready. “Yeah, I deliberately get his gift last because I can’t even begin to explain how hard it is to keep something a surprise from the ‘World’s Greatest Detective’.”

That earned a hearty bought of laughter from Roy, which in turn brought a smile to Jason at the sight.

“Well, at least, out of everyone on my list, you’re the easiest one to gift to.” Jason said, accentuating his words by slipping his hand into Roy’s back pocket. That made the redhead snap back to attention.

“Oh yeah, Jay?” Roy’s hand came around to slide into Jason’s jacket pocket on his other side. “Think I could unwrap a few gifts early this year?”

Jason chuckled at the overly sultry whisper in his ear, starting to lead them back down the sidewalk. “I’ll have to take a peek at Santa’s List to see if you’ve been naughty or nice this year. But I have my suspicions…”

His trailing words earned him a playful pinch on his flank from the hand in his pocket, and the two carried on the holiday shopping with a much more _merry_ atmosphere about them.

**Author's Note:**

> [Death Wish Coffee](https://www.deathwishcoffee.com/) is totally a real thing, and no I have never tried it myself- my body just can't handle caffeine, and coffee taste-wise just doesn't do anything for me.
> 
> If you want to see more of my Roy Harper/Jayroy Headcanons, fanworks, send an ask, or just hang out, please come visit me over on Tumblr [@ya-boy-roy-toy](https://ya-boy-roy-toy.tumblr.com/) or come join my Discord [JayRoy Creatives](https://discord.gg/sdPYcGVmbm)


End file.
